


Surprise Baby

by GlassXelhua



Category: Drop the Dead Donkey
Genre: Age Regression, Brother-Sister Relationships, Carer George, Little Damien, M/M, Mother Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: Damien's sister drops by with their mother's news. She found out his secrets and his world is collapsing. When George finds him in his hidden state, what will the reaction be? If he were running a sweepstake it wouldn't bare reading. Surprises lead to what he always wanted, but there's always something. Isn't there? Should there be?





	1. Chapter 1

(post Day Of The Mum)

so this is my first work for this fandom and I'd really appreciate someone reading and leaving comments. Don't read if you don't like gay romance or non sexual age play etc, it's all in the tags. So this sort of ignores canon (obviously) and I think that's all I need to say. So please enjoy. I'll start soon. If you want something added please tell me. I was also thinking of Damien x George one shots or something similar. If anyone wants that, inform me. Don't know if anyone else ships it but please no ship hate. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

(Flashback to explain all the stuff later)

"Here I am, where the last genuine tribe was seen, only glimpses but... oh bugger!" The last genuine tribe now surrounded her "Oh this went on its back quickly didn't it? Err... any chance you know English? Engli- ok spears are out. Now let's all calm down..." She looked around as they 'escorted' her, babbling excuses until she saw him. In a cage. A f-ing cage. Her brother in a f-ing cage! And what was on his head? "Damien?!" 

"Ally!" Ally was briefly arrested for assaulting several tribe members in an escape that had Damien wailing for his camera.

"Now is really NOT THE TIME!!!" She also got detained for stealing several tribal 'souvenirs'.

"Well they shouldn't have left it all there!"

 

later....

"Damien... you're not going to believe this. It's that job..." 

(end flashback)

"So now we're all back"


End file.
